Placement and removal of healing and fixation screws for dental implants has been carried on by dental practitioners for many years and typically involves the use of the fingers of one hand to position a screw driver in the recess of a patient's mouth with the fingers of the other hand used to rotate the screwdriver. Due to the very limited space and accessibility available, particularly when the situs is in the back of the mouth cavity, the procedure is awkward and cumbersome. The problem is further exacerbated by the limitation of visibility caused by the requirement of both hands being in the work area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a screw driver system which overcomes the above noted limitations. It is yet another object to provide a screw driver system for use with dental implants which permits improved control and visibility of the installation and removal of healing and fixation screws.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.